


La strada verso la luce

by karyon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Triangles, Romantic Angst, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karyon/pseuds/karyon





	La strada verso la luce

_«Lunga ed impervia è la strada che dall'inferno si snoda verso la luce»_

_J. Milton – Il Paradiso perduto_

  
 

1. 

_2 Maggio 2005._

Il “tum-tum” metallico dei binari annunciò l’arrivo della metropolitana lungo il canale della stazione centrale, portando con sé pezzi volanti di carta straccia e vento malsano; il mozzicone luminoso picchiò contro l’acciaio in movimento e, con una parabola, si spense contro il duro cemento come una stella cadente. 

Draco alzò la mano a guardare l’orologio: ventiquattro e trentadue. 

Precisa come sempre. 

Con un sorriso a labbra serrate, si alzò il colletto dell’impermeabile scuro e guardò verso l’uscita proprio mentre un vagabondo si accasciava, cantando “oh my fair Lady” con voce gracchiante. In realtà lui sapeva benissimo che quello non era altri che uno dei tanti maghi colpiti dal post-guerra, ma a nessuno fregava davvero qualcosa. 

Il rumore secco della smaterializzazione annunciò l’arrivo di una persona prima ancora che la voce fredda gli arrivasse alle spalle.

«Draco».

«Blaise. Dovresti stare più attento» replicò con lo stesso tono, mentre un verso noncurante in risposta dimostrava quanto poco alla gente interessasse degli altri e di quello che facevano, in quel periodo. In perfetto sincrono si avviarono in silenzio verso l’uscita, l’uno accanto all’altro; al primo scalino però, Draco si fermò «Non ce la faccio» sussurrò quasi a se stesso, poi strinse i pugni nelle tasche profonde della giacca. «Ce l’hai?»

Blaise infilò una mano nei bei pantaloni tirati a lucido e ne estrasse un foglio di giornale spiegazzato, porgendoglielo senza una parola. 

L’altro non lo guardò neppure e lo appallottolò in una tasca, con un sospiro.

«È dura anche per me» mormorò Blaise, ma Draco si limitò a un sorriso amaro.

«Addio, Blaise».

Non si rividero mai più.

 

2.

Gli ultimi anni di liceo, quelli della rinascita di Voldemort, si srotolarono veloci tra gli incerti tentativi di una generazione di adolescenti di sembrare normali.

Era normale che il mago più oscuro di tutti i tempi volesse estinguere dalla faccia della terra tutti coloro che avevano la pretesa di respirare con in circolo sangue infetto.

Era normale che tutti loro vivessero dei dettami della propria famiglia, la cui discendenza decideva se facessi parte dei vincitori o dei condannati a morte.

Era normale che la scuola andasse avanti, incastrata nella propria banale quotidianità, sebbene il loro preside viaggiasse con un’insegna di morte sul capo.

Tuttavia tutto quello, tutti quegli anni, non avrebbero mai potuto definirsi normali. E se tra le mura di casa e delle classi si recitava una recita ben confezionata in cui ognuno possedeva un copione con ruoli ben definiti, la vita nelle sale comuni e nei dormitori era ben diversa; c’era qualcosa che strisciava sotto la pelle degli studenti, nella febbrile volontà di chi si struggeva in estenuanti allenamenti di Quidditch, di chi studiava al lume di una candela di notte, di chi si lasciava andare nei letti a baldacchino delle altre casate. C’era tutto un mondo, all’interno delle mura di Hogwarts, che si diffondeva via gufo nelle estati afose e nei Natali un po’ più freddi, nelle serate attorno al camino e nelle feste illegali organizzate col benestare di Prefetti e Caposcuola; un intero mondo di cui nessuno, a parte gli studenti, era a conoscenza.

Hermione Granger, orgoglioso Prefetto in rosso e oro, se ne accorse come al solito troppo tardi, quando il velo della normalità le fu strappato violentemente dagli occhi la sera stessa che la Umbridge s’insediò alla cattedra di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure.

La festa fu organizzata da un misterioso comitato di studenti di cui nessuno conosceva l'identità; quando entrò nell’ariosa sala comune dei Corvonero, le venne donato un bicchiere e le venne persino richiesto di divertirsi nonostante la sensazione che si avvertiva fosse quella della disperazione: sottile e strisciante, la percepiva su tutti loro come un manto appiccicoso.

Chissà se anche Harry e Ron erano riusciti a farsi ammaliare dall’intrigante invito lasciato nella loro sala comune?

Continuò a vagare con lo sguardo sulla folla fino a quando non incrociò per un attimo quello di un certo Serpeverde di sua conoscenza, qualcuno che non avrebbe dovuto essere lì; con un sorriso aspro, distolse lo sguardo e lo fissò sul cocktail che rimestava con la cannuccia colorata.

«Granger, che Merlino ci fai qui?»

«Malfoy, credevo di essermi salvata…»

«Cosa?»

«Lascia perdere. Dove sono i tuoi gorilla?» Ironizzò, tagliante. 

Proprio quella sera non era dell’umore adatto per farsi insultare da lui: quell’aria così pesante le dava alla testa. 

«E dove sono San Potter e Lenticchia?»

«Non cominciamo, non ne ho voglia» grugnì lei, tornando a bere.

Nell’ultimo anno aveva deciso di adottare un comportamento molto diverso con Malfoy e la sua cricca; qualcosa che rievocava più un’indifferenza glaciale che la timidezza orgogliosa degli anni precedenti. Tuttavia quel modo di fare sembrava attirare più che tenere alla larga gente come lui: da quando Voldemort era tornato ufficialmente a infestare i loro incubi, alcuni Serpeverde sembravano più vicini di quanto fosse mai accaduto. 

Forse voglia di riscatto, forse voglia di allontanarsi dalle nubi nere che si condensavano sui loro orizzonti, fatto stava che sentiva qualcosa di diverso in tutti loro; una sorta di cautezza disordinata unita alla sfrontatezza tipica. 

«D’accordo, Granger. Allora balliamo».

Hermione si girò a fissarlo per capire se fosse serio o meno, ma lui sostenne fieramente il suo sguardo.

«Stai scherzando» e non era una domanda.

Draco ghignò e allungò la mano «No. Mai stato così serio».

Probabilmente la colpa era imputabile a quell’atmosfera che sapeva di sogno e illusione, ma ballò davvero con Malfoy sulla pista.

«Ci guardano tutti» gli fece notare, ma lui scrollò le spalle indifferente «Lasciali fare».

«Perché?»

Perché balli con una Sanguesporco come me?

Avrebbe dovuto dirglielo, tuttavia fu quasi sicura che lui avesse capito comunque e restò qualche secondo in silenzio a meditare.

«Perché non abbiamo più tempo» scelse di dire, con un tono che la costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi – guardarlo davvero – per la prima volta.

Lo sapeva già che erano di un colore strano, a metà tra il grigio e l’azzurro ghiaccio, ma non si era mai resa conto di quanto fossero tormentati. 

«Cosa pensi che accadrà?» Gli chiese ancora, abbassandosi a fissare un punto della sua spalla; era una domanda strana, un po’ come se l’angoscia avvertita poco prima li stesse per travolgere.

«Non lo so» rispose stranamente sincero Draco, continuando a fissarla come se non esistesse altro. Quella notte stettero insieme quasi come fosse giusto; per una notte non erano una Grifondoro e un Serpeverde, Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy, ma solo due anime affini che si erano incontrate per un attimo. Lui la spogliò con lentezza e la guardò senza vanità di sorta, sebbene fossero anni che sognava di toccarla  e di assaporare quell’orgoglio di babbana che la caratterizzava.

Eppure quella notta era strana, era diversa.

Come se stesse cercando un riparo nella tempesta, scivolò dentro di lei con il sollievo di un naufrago; Hermione intrecciò le dita ai corti capelli biondi, scoprendoli morbidi come seta.

«Hai dei capelli davvero belli…» sussurrò.

Draco si sentì mancare, perché quella dolcezza proveniva proprio dalla persona che avrebbe dovuto odiare: gente come lei era il motivo per cui la sua famiglia e la sua intera vita si stavano sgretolando tra le sue mani.

E perché poi?

Spinse in lei con maggiore profondità, bevendosi i suoi gemiti come acqua, poi in un impeto le morse il braccio allacciato al suo collo.

La sua pelle aveva lo stesso sapore di una Purosangue e i suoi occhi – seppur splendenti come pietre preziose – erano solo occhi; e il suo corpo, seppur meraviglioso, non aveva nulla di meno o di più di qualsiasi altra donna.

Allora perché tanto odio? Perché?

I giorni successivi furono un collage di sguardi malcelati e carezze nascoste dietro battute pungenti. Draco osservava Hermione da lontano impadronirsi nuovamente della sicurezza e dell’autocontrollo, mentre lui vagava in un mare di volontà non sue e decisioni errate legate a un sangue che lui stesso aveva contribuito a sporcare. 

Lo sapeva, lo sapeva che non ne sarebbe mai uscito. 

 

3.

L’impensabile accadde a inizio Primavera, quando la sua famiglia era ormai decaduta per sua volontà e lui sprofondava sempre più nelle tenebre. 

L’unico barlume di luce era lei, che scivolava dalle sue lenzuola ogni mattina all’alba per ritornare a vestire la sua corazza rosso-oro. Solo lei, in quello strano rapporto scandito da incontri segreti, riusciva a capire e a prendere da Draco molto più di quanto chiunque avesse fatto nella sua intera vita; sembrava impossibile, ma quella nata babbana era entrata talmente tanto in lui da contaminarlo. Erano giorni, se non mesi, che dormiva male nell’incubo frequente che potesse scoprire la sua vera natura e fuggire via, lasciandolo di nuovo abbandonato a se stesso.

Non poteva immaginare che il pericolo sarebbe venuto da tanto vicino. 

Se ne accorse una mattina che passeggiava per il parco alla ricerca di calma dopo l’ultimo scontro via gufo con i suoi genitori: Hermione era sotto il solito albero, come ogni volta, a leggere qualche altro volume grosso e noioso; stette a guardarla per un po’, con la mezza idea di inventarsi qualche scusa per rapirla e stare un po’ insieme. 

Poi vide Blaise avvicinarsi a grandi passi verso di lei: si fermò, si chinò per dirle qualcosa, si passarono un libro; sentì le sue mani bruciare nello stesso punto in cui quelle di Blaise toccarono quelle di Hermione, chissà se per sbaglio o meno.

Alla fine decise di rientrare perché gli tremavano troppo.

Intanto, Blaise si sedette accanto a Hermione sfogliando il libro che gli aveva prestato.

«Grazie, cercavo questo libro da mesi!»

Rispetto a tutti gli altri Serpeverde, Blaise non aveva mai avuto nessun tipo di problema con i Grifondoro, né tanto meno con i nati babbani e i mezzosangue: sua madre si era sposata almeno sette volte e con uomini di qualsiasi discendenza; così aveva scoperto che non era quasi mai una questione di sangue se qualcuno ti faceva soffrire. 

Arrivato a Hogwarts, era stato smistato nella casata degli odiatori del sangue, ma la verità era che a nessuno di loro interessava poi molto se non c’era di mezzo un mago oscuro che minacciava l’incolumità dei loro cari. Tuttavia lui aveva solo sua madre che era una purosangue, quindi il pericolo derivato dalle sue scelte era solo e soltanto suo.

E lui aveva già scelto.

Si girò verso Hermione che continuava a parlargli entusiasta del libro e sorrise: si era innamorato di lei dalla prima volta che l’aveva vista così attenta durante la lezione di Aritmanzia e l’aveva inseguita con lo sguardo per un anno intero. Poi aveva notato le occhiate sfuggenti tra gli scontri verbali con Draco e aveva capito che il suo ruolo non sarebbe stato quello del terzo incomodo. Un anno e qualche mese dopo, aveva letto dai loro sguardi raddolciti, da una fiamma che prima non c’era, dalle loro mani inquiete che si cercavano, che quel qualcosa era accaduto: Hermione Granger e Draco Malfoy stavano insieme in segreto e lui segretamente aveva preso a invidiarli, anche se per conseguenza del loro rapporto era diventato amico anche di lei. 

Fu solo quando capì che c’era qualcosa di estremamente masochistico in quella relazione che decise di intervenire; anche se ormai era troppo affezionato a entrambi per pensare seriamente a portargliela via, non poteva sopportare di vederli ferirsi così profondamente di giorno in giorno. 

«E come va?» Le chiese, dopo un attimo di silenzio.

Hermione sospirò, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla «Va. Draco è strano in questo periodo».

«Intendi più del solito?» Chiese lui stupito, facendola ridere.

«Scemo… seriamente, è come se fosse perseguitato sempre da una sorta di malinconia. Posso capirlo, davvero, ma a me pesa ogni tanto».

Blaise scosse la testa e pensò che, nonostante tutto, non avrebbe mai potuto metterlo in cattiva luce. 

«È il suo carattere, Hermione… quando le cose vanno male lui non riesce a essere ottimista. Dovrebbe capire che ci sono sempre delle soluzioni, che si può sempre cambiare, che c’è sempre una scelta… anche se questo dovesse significare andare contro alla propria famiglia o al proprio cosiddetto destino» fece, pensando alla pazzia di sua madre quando aveva scoperto che una delle sue amiche era una nata babbana. 

“Ci metterai nei guai”, aveva detto, e poi aveva pianto per ore. 

Il potere di Voldemort nasceva soprattutto dalla paura, irrazionale e infondata, che tra di loro preesistessero delle differenze qualitative che decidevano per la loro vita. 

«E che dovrebbe essere un po’ come te» aveva concluso Hermione, chiudendo gli occhi.

Blaise si sistemò meglio contro l’albero e la guardò per un istante con un sorriso amaro sulle labbra «Già».

Stettero così fino al calar del sole.

 

4.

Non aveva mai notato quanto duri potessero diventare i lineamenti di Draco quando era arrabbiato. Quello e altri stupidi pensieri gli passavano per la testa proprio mentre quello che si fregiava di essere uno dei suoi migliori amici gli urlava contro come invasato.

La verità è che cercava un modo per distrarsi, perché essere lucidamente lì, in quella lite, voleva dire mandare al diavolo ogni precauzione e vomitargli addosso tutta l’ingiustizia di quegli ultimi anni: le privazioni personali, l’essergli vicino come amico nonostante sognasse Hermione ogni notte… Draco la amava più di ogni altra cosa al mondo e si aggrappava a lei per dissipare l’oscurità che lo avvolgeva; lui non aveva bisogno di essere salvato, non aveva bisogno di combattere le tenebre, era fermamente convinto del suo percorso e del suo viaggio. Tuttavia, per tutti gli altri e in qualche modo anche per la sua mente, era Draco quello che la meritava perché ne aveva bisogno. 

Tutto quello era estremamente ingiusto.

«Non capisco di cosa tu stia parlando» replicò tranquillo, osservando cautamente i suoi cambiamenti di espressione.

Draco rise senza allegria e continuò a camminare come una belva in gabbia «Blaise non sono un idiota! Vi ho visti ieri sera in Sala Comune, vi vedo ogni giorno, vi vedo sempre».

«Siamo solo amici, e tu lo sai» replicò stancamente la sua parte del copione, mentre qualcosa dentro di lui ruggiva.

«È quello che ha detto anche lei».

«Perché è la verità» ribatté Blaise, ma Draco si bloccò a guardare qualcosa sul suo viso.

«Lo ha detto con le stesse parole e lo stesso identico tono» mormorò, continuando a fissarlo. Chissà come nascevano quelle idee: un movimento impercettibile delle labbra, un guizzo fugace nello sguardo, un’ombra a malapena visibile sulla pelle… c’era qualcosa di indefinibile che, a un certo punto, s’inseriva nel copione perfetto ripetuto da sempre, nella frase razionale e chiara, nei gesti tipici di una commedia. 

Qualcosa e tutto si rompe.

«Voi state insieme» disse Draco e non era una domanda.

Blaise alzò lo sguardo a fissarlo, poi prese un respiro profondo «No. Ma vorrei».

La reazione fu violenta e per tutto il tempo Blaise non poté far altro che mascherare il tremore con l’inespressività; avvertiva la rabbia montare cieca su per i muscoli fino a sommarsi a istantanee di momenti in cui lui era l’unica e solita vittima di quella situazione. Quando Draco lo toccò con una spinta, sentì che quella corda immaginaria che ancora li legava si era rotta.

«Adesso basta! Perché non dovrei meritare anch’io un po’ di serenità, mh? Draco dai genitori Mangiamorte, Draco vittima della situazione, Draco che trova la sua luce in Hermione… io ti ho appoggiato e sostenuto, ma adesso non ne posso più! Mi dispiace e mi dispiacerà sempre per te, ma non sei l’unico che sta soffrendo. Non sei l’unica vittima del sistema, non sei l’unico a cui hanno strappato l’adolescenza, non sei l’unico che ha bisogno di comprensione e amore. Sarai anche più in vista degli altri per il tuo cognome o il tuo status, ma questo non rende la tua sofferenza, il tuo dolore o i tuoi bisogni migliori di quelli di tutti altri. Né dei miei» sbottò, mentre cercava di controllare il tremore che ormai si era impadronito di lui. Draco, in piedi di fronte a lui, lo fissava stranito da tanto odio. 

«Sai una cosa? È stata una tua maledettissima scelta! Tu hai scelto di seguire la tua famiglia e di addentrarti in questa storia, quindi non mi sembra giusto che tutto ti sia dovuto come se non fosse colpa tua! Anch’io sto lottando: ho una madre isterica e purosangue che sarebbe capace di tornare a casa con Voldemort in persona; ho una casata contraria alla mia scelta di fregarmene del sangue e ho un cuore spezzato sempre per mia scelta, ma che non ha portato seriamente a niente perché adesso il mio migliore amico è capace di urlarmi contro per una cosa che non ho fatto!»

Il silenzio che li travolse fu quasi eccessivo dopo tanto urlare. Senza che nessuno dei due se ne fosse accorto, Theodore Nott era sopraggiunto al baccano, bloccandosi a fissarli sulla porta del dormitorio. 

Nonostante tante parole, Draco riusciva solo a pensare che quei due avessero potuto intrecciare una qualche relazione che, in qualche modo, sopravviveva senza di lui. Non gli importava che fosse davvero successo qualcosa a livello fisico, perché sapeva che sul piano mentale era nato qualcosa che lui non aveva afferrato prima. Lo sapeva da tempo. 

Lo stato di confusione in cui verteva nell’ultimo periodo gli aveva procurato un attaccamento che poteva considerare quasi morboso alle poche persone di cui si fidava; ne facevano le spese sia gli amici che Hermione stessa e sapeva che era oggettivamente pesante. Poteva capirli, poteva capire la frustrazione di Blaise o la voglia di ottimismo di Hermione, ma non poteva concepire l’idea che loro due vivessero con sollievo lo stare insieme, mentre lui diventava il fardello da sopportare.

«Non ne voglio più parlare» replicò solo e Blaise se ne andò, lanciando un’occhiata di intesa con un Theo che sospirò senza dire nulla.

Una volta fuori dalla sala comune, i piedi si mossero in automatico fino alla sala comune Grifondoro, dove un sospettoso Harry Potter gli disse che Hermione era a studiare in biblioteca. In realtà, Blaise capì subito che l’avrebbe trovata nella Stanza delle Necessità.

«Hermione…» chiamò, trovandosi cuscini tutt’intorno e un letto.

La ragazza aveva chiesto un rifugio accogliente e familiare, così la stanza si era trasformata nella sua camera babbana. 

Appena vide le sue lacrime, capì che Draco aveva chiuso anche con lei.

«Ah, Draco…» mormorò, andando ad abbracciarla.

La cosa divertente, se era lecito utilizzare quel termine, era che non era davvero mai accaduto nulla tra loro, sebbene lui lo desiderasse con tutta l’anima.

Almeno fino a quella sera. 

 

5.

Il bacio fu talmente umido che Blaise si allontanò quasi all’istante, sentendosi in colpa; aveva desiderato di assaporare quelle labbra per anni, ma non poteva lasciare che accadesse in quel modo e per quel motivo.

«Hermione, io… non posso» mormorò, mentre lei lo fissava con quegli occhi che tanto aveva sognato.

«Hai discusso anche tu con Draco?» Gli chiese invece, a tradimento.

«Eh? Noi… sì» ribatté Blaise, non comprendendo il perché di quella domanda.

«Era furioso, non l’ho mai visto in quello stato…» borbottò lei, abbassando la testa a guardarsi i piedi. «Blaise?»

«Mh?»

«Chiedimi perché abbiamo litigato» ordinò, fissandolo.

«Perché avet-»

«Voglio stare con te» lo interruppe Hermione, sicura come non lo era mai stata. Le lacrime sembravano solo delle pallide ombre sul viso chiaro.

Blaise batté le palpebre e la fissò sconvolto «Ma Draco…»

«Io voglio bene a Draco. Anzi, io amo Draco, ma lui non ama davvero me. Lui è innamorato di quest’idea di salvezza che io potrei dargli, quest’idea di far scomparire gli spettri del razzismo semplicemente stando con una come me…»

Lui scosse la testa «No, non è così… tu non immagini nemmeno quanto ti ami» replicò e, a quelle parole, il rimorso salì istintivamente a serragli il cuore.

Hermione gli fece girare il viso a forza e sorrise dolcemente «Forse. Ma io non posso stare con qualcuno che vive di spettri e si spegne poco a poco, lo capisci? Ho sofferto questa decisione, la soffro tutt’ora, ma non ci riesco…»

«Sono solo un rimpiazzo?» Sussurrò lui quasi per paura di una risposta.

Hermione scosse la testa «Tu sei una speranza. Sei la possibilità che ci sia un futuro. Guardando te, io penso che possa esserci qualcosa dopo la guerra, dopo V-Voldemort. Penso che possa esserci una grande libreria stracolma di volumi e anche bambini scienziati. Draco è l’immanenza, è il vivere questo stato di decadenza assecondandolo, cosa che io non voglio fare più. Mi capisci?»

Blaise si specchiò in quei grandi occhi dorati e annuì. 

«Per tutto questo… Blaise, vuoi stare con me?»

«Sì. Oh, Merlino sì».

Quella notte fu perfetta.

Si presero tutto il tempo del mondo per sfiorarsi, toccarsi, esplorarsi e riconoscersi in ogni frammento di pelle, in ogni respiro, in ogni sguardo.

Hermione non poteva credere che esistesse un modo per connettersi così… dolce. Con Draco tutto era onirico, illusorio, al di fuori della realtà; lui era passionale, ma di una passione struggente, come se fosse posseduto dall’inquietudine. Con Blaise tutto era rilassato, sicuro e certo; lui era la solidità dove prima c’era stato solo caos e confusione.

«Tutto bene?» I suoi bellissimi occhi neri la scrutarono al di sotto dell’arruffata zazzera crespa.

Hermione rise «Sì… i tuoi capelli sono assurdi!» Lo prese in giro, afferrandogli una ciocca; erano di una consistenza strana, come lana densa.

Blaise ghignò «Ha parlato… volevo tenerli lunghi per una volta…»

«Ti stanno bene» approvò Hermione, gustandosi quel sorriso che non era un ghigno o una costrizione, solo uno splendido sorriso che si estendeva alle piccole rughette attorno agli occhi caldi. La incantava sempre, quel sorriso.

Solo per un fugace istante, un flash del sorrisino sghembo e affilato di Draco apparve alla sua mente, ma fu lesto a sparire. 

Sicuramente ci voleva tempo, solo tanto tempo.

Quando le mani sicure di Blaise tornarono ad accarezzarla con una calma a cui lei non era abituata, si rilassò e Draco si ritirò dai suoi pensieri come un’onda marina dalla battigia; la risacca sarebbe tornata a bagnare le rive e lui sarebbe ritornato a fare capolino nei suoi pensieri, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato solo un attimo.

Ci voleva solo tempo.

 

6. 

L’ultimo anno fu un mostro famelico che distrusse relazioni, vite, quotidianità e sicurezze. Quando Hermione, una soffocante mattina estiva sotto il luminoso sole di Londra, rivelò a Blaise il loro piano per sconfiggere Voldemort tutto quello che lo sentì dire fu «Vai».

Era una sicurezza costante avere uno comprensivo come lui accanto. 

Tuttavia Hermione lo sentiva, come un brivido su per la schiena, che non sarebbe durata.

La ricerca degli Horcrux fu lunga ed estenuante; vivere a stretto e continuo contatto con i suoi due migliori amici le fece comprendere molte cose e, soprattutto, capire che non tutto era come sembrava: la storia di Silente, il vero ruolo di Harry in tutta quella storia, il coraggio di Ron… tutto sembrava ridefinirsi senza sosta, come una nebbia in costante mutamento. Alla fine, quella notte piovosa si ritrovò a ridefinire anche i suoi sentimenti per Blaise attraverso l’urlo disperato che scagliò a un Ron in fuga nella notte.

Doveva, avrebbe dovuto essere solo un amico, tuttavia… non era quello che avvertiva nel cervello bisognoso di sonno che tardava ad arrivare, né tantomeno nei muscoli smaniosi di andare a cercarlo, né nel cuore che continuava a battere furiosamente all’idea che fosse in pericolo. 

Ron, Ron, Ron.

Quelle sue giornate furono piene di Ron, dei suoi capelli rossi e del suo sguardo vacuo e dolce. Blaise appariva ogni tanto come a una radio mal sincronizzata, mentre Draco faceva da sfondo al miraggio di un passato ormai scomparso da tempo. 

Fu uno shock rivedere una Hogwarts fatta di mura crollate e studenti sanguinanti, pallidi e preoccupati e feriti. Incontrò Blaise alle porte dell’ingresso, mentre portava via alcune matricole (Serpeverde e Tassorosso, i colori non avevano più alcuna importanza) e si fissarono a lungo: occhi neri, mortalmente profondi e contornati dal sangue che colava da una ferita, in occhi dorati, perennemente sgranati come se non riuscissero a credere a tutto quello. 

«Hermione…» la sua voce fu un sussurro pacifico nel caos della guerra, invitante come il mare calmo dopo una tempesta. 

«Hermione, sbrigati!» La voce di Ron arrivò forte a contrastare ogni cosa e l’esplosione del caos li travolse; fu come risvegliarsi da un illusione e il fragore degli scontri, degli incantesimi, dei pianti, delle grida la sommersero come un’onda. Blaise si girò all’indirizzo di alcuni compagni che lo chiamavano, poi tornò a fissarla con urgenza; il bacio che si scambiarono fu a fior di labbra, con uno sfioramento leggero delle dita, così com’era stato il loro rapporto: delicato e dolce.

Quando Hermione si riscosse dal battito assurdo del suo cuore, Blaise era già sparito tra la folla.

«Tutto bene?» Le fece Harry, arrivato tutto trafilato e tirandola per un braccio in direzione opposta.

«Eh? S-sì…» 

La battaglia infuriava sulle loro teste, attorno a loro e dentro di loro come una tempesta senza fine. Sia tra le loro fila che tra quelle dei Mangiamorte le perdite erano ingenti e le fazioni erano decimate; tuttavia, non riuscivano a non chiedersi che senso avesse tutto quello. Fu nel marasma della Sala Grande che Hermione lo vide: Draco si stagliava pallido e biondissimo nel mare di fumo e divise nere, come un faro nell’oscurità; non era freddo, non era controllato come Blaise ma scarmigliato e teso, con profonde occhiaie a ornare gli affilati occhi grigi. Hermione lo osservò per qualche istante, mentre lui si guardava intorno, probabilmente alla ricerca dei suoi genitori.

Proprio al momento di una grossa esplosione sulla loro destra, i loro sguardi si allacciarono per un lunghissimo istante in cui tutto parve rallentare.

Hermione sentì di avere tutto il tempo del mondo per fare qualcosa, qualunque cosa, ma i piedi le rimasero incollate al pavimento; avvertì Ron che correva alla sua sinistra e Harry che lo seguiva, si girò un attimo poi tornò a fissarlo indecisa. Quello che sentì fu solo uno spostamento d’aria, poi Draco mormorò qualcosa e un fascio di luce esplose a colpire qualcuno alle sue spalle; Hermione si girò e vide un Mangiamorte urlare di dolore, lasciando cadere la bacchetta. Se era ancora viva per raccontarlo, probabilmente lo doveva solo e soltanto a lui.

Tornò a fissarlo e Draco alzò il mento come a salutarla, poi sparì.

Hermione non fece in tempo a dire o fare nulla, perché Ron riapparve a trascinarla via per completare la loro missione. 

Tuttavia, in quel momento lei pensava solo ai suoi due uomini; anche alla fine di tutto, le loro scomparse erano state emblematiche: una dolce e delicata come un sogno, l’altra esplosiva ma giusta come una maledizione salvifica.

La fine della guerra fu dolorosa come l’addio a una persona cara.

Ancora adesso, si chiedevano se ne fosse valsa la pena.

 

7. 

_2 Maggio 2005._

Draco uscì dalla metropolitana inspirando a pieni polmoni l’aria fredda della notte; rimase qualche istante in quella posizione, poi affondò la mano a carezzare il pezzo di carta stropicciato con un sorriso amaro: sapeva già cosa c’era scritto, eppure sperava che durante il suo viaggio di “redenzione” – quello che aveva deciso di fare per allontanarsi da tutto il periodo della ricostruzione post-guerra – fosse servito a cambiare le cose.

Con un sospiro profondo e bruciante, spiegò il foglio di carta e ghignò di nuovo: sulla pagina in bianco e nero c’era una sola foto che ritraeva due persone che si abbracciavano,  sorridenti e felici; lui le sussurrava qualcosa all’orecchio, lei rideva sommessamente.

Dio, quanto odiava le foto animate del mondo magico. 

La didascalia, piccola e scarabocchiata su un lato, diceva: 

 

_Convolano a nozze oggi,_

_nel giorno che celebra il settimo anniversario_

_della vittoria contro le forze oscure,_

_Ronald Weasley (25 anni) e Hermione Granger (26 anni)._

_Entrambi eroi nella guerra contro Voldemort_

_al fianco del Bambino che è Sopravvissuto_

_e  ora Auror presso il Nuovo Dipartimento di Sicurezza._

 

Draco appallottolò il foglio con un grugnito malcelato, poi lo scagliò lontano, infilandosi le mani in tasca e correndo verso il primo riparo dal cielo scuro che minacciava tempesta. 

Poco lontano, Blaise osservò la scena con un sorriso triste, per poi sparire lentamente sotto la pioggia che cominciava a riversarsi sul mondo. 


End file.
